


Prima o poi

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mei piace Scar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prima o poi

A Mei piace Scar.   
Non importa se lui non la degna di uno sguardo, non importa se è solo un fastidio. Lei ama le sue mani grandi, la sua pelle ambrata, gli occhi rossi che gli ricordano il motivo per cui si è spinta oltre i confini con Amestris.   
A Mei piace Scar.  
Non importa se, la notte, infilarsi sotto le sue coperte sembra un’impresa impossibile: tutto è ricambiato dal calore che riceve sentendo quelle braccia muscolose stringerle i fianchi e avvicinare il suo corpicino a quello duro dell’altro, fa niente se non c’è un bacio a corredare il tutto, ma solo uno sbuffo stanco e rassegnato.  
A Mei piace Scar. Forse un giorno si arrenderà e lo lascerà in pace, forse un giorno lui capirà che potrebbero stare insieme, dopotutto.  
Aspetterebbe. Ma si chiede quanto tempo manchi a tutti, prima di non poterlo più fare.


End file.
